Keshi, The Thrice Erasure
by NuckiRuk
Summary: Frederick Anderson, an American born student who has always wanted to go into Heroics. After being scouted to transfer into the legendary U.A. in Japan, Fred is that much closer to being able to control is Quirk and to becoming the Hero he always wanted to be. Rated M only b/c coarse words will be used in dialogue. Some mild sexual themes, but non SHOULD be explicit. Check my bio.
1. Welcome!

I don't own anything but the OC.

Any and likely all Japanese seen will be from Google Translate. Sorry in advance, and if you know how to fix it PLEASE tell me. Translations will be at the end of not clarified within the text.

Also I'm making the assumption the Japanese people would have difficulty pronouncing my OC's names so if it isn't the case sorry. I thought it would be an interesting idea to play with and I tried picking names that actually could be difficult to pronounce. Sorry once again, I don't want to offend anyone I just want to write! Plus it leads to an important thing in the OC's quest for Heroics.

If anything that is not obviously made up by me is wrong, for example I know I often use past and present tenses interchangeably, please point it out so the story actually flows nicely or, yah know, makes sense. I keep going through the text and each time I find more so idk.

I'm a comma fanatic, and I'm not sorry. I try and make them proper, but sometimes you just have to use somewhere I sounds good rather than following rules.

I keep switching back and forth from Yamada to Hizashi and Aizawa to Shōta, I had a reason but I forgot it so sorry if it flips back and forth a bit sometimes. I think I fixed it though. Though their names will change to Yamada/Present Mic or Aizawa/Eraser Head depending on who the POV is coming from. So if it's focused around the class then it's Aizawa/Present Mic (only because the man doesn't say his name at any point to my knowledge). Also if they're in their hero garb then they'll more likely be named by their hero names.

Anyway I usually make these rants in the beginning of every book or chapter so I'll clarify stuff at the end of chapters to not induce spoilers that are not apparent. Make sure to ask questions if you don't understand something. Enjoy :D

-0-

It's been a few hours since Fred had officially moved to Musutafu, Japan to attend at a prestigious high school known as U.A. High. He was hesitant at first, but seeing that, apparently, two of the teachers there had quirks that are so similar to his own you'd think he was they're love child, it was his best option. Also, because of these similarities they are likely the best suited to teach him control over his own quirk.

In the end, Fred realized that this was his best shot at being able to both learn how to control his quirk and to become a hero. Sure, there are likely many people within the U.S. that have quirks similar to his own, but none are pros, and therefore unable to legally teach him. Not to mention that the only people that have registered quirks similar to his own just so happen to live right next to two different oceans, so it would be difficult to be taught by them anyway.

After being told that there were two pros that live in the same city with quirks almost identical to his own Fred almost cried. He was so relieved that his dream of becoming a hero was still obtainable and extremely close. The only downside was that these pros lived in another country. Japan. Which is cool and all, seeing that Fred had Japan on his bucket list since he started learning about their unique culture in middle school, the only downside is the language barrier, seeing that Fred doesn't know any Japanese beyond Kon'nichiwa. Despite this, Fred had agreed to transfer to U.A. High School and go through their hero coarse. What caught Fred's interest the most is the fact that U.A. is the best hero school in all of Japan, with a 0.2% acceptance rate, but despite the fact that they barely let anyone in, he, Frederick Anderson, was able to enroll into the hero coarse!

After flying over 14 hours nonstop from New York City to Tokyo, Japan, Fred was picked up by one of the owners of the apartment that he was going to live in, which is conveniently close to U.A. High. Both of the owners of the apartment are Pro Heros and teachers at U.A. The man is a quiet, obviously overworked man who obviously was not there out of the goodness of his heart. He had had a sign with only his last name on it in both English and Japanese.

-0-

Upon exiting the long tube out of the plane and through the gate, Fred started for the exit. Going through inspection with ease, Fred looks around the terminal for someone looking for him. He'd been told that once he landed in Tokyo he'd meet a teacher, who would take care and host him while he was in Japan. After looking around at the signs some people had, and not seeing his name on any, he quickly walked over to a secluded wall before reaching into his backpack and pulling out his phone, which he had powered down to conserve the battery. But before it even turned on completely, a pair of black boots stopped in front of him, causing Fred to look up. His eyes instantly being drawn to the sign with his name on it, Fred then looking up at the man holding said sign. The man at first glance was unkempt at best, with thick, slightly wavy black hair pooling around his shoulders and covering his face slightly. He was also wearing a black baggy jumpsuit with a utility belt around his waist and a long scarf around his neck.

Straightening, Fred extends his right hand. "Hi, I'm Frederick Anderson." He introduces.

The man raises an eyebrow at Fred, though Fred was unsure as to why. Despite this, the man moves the sign to his left hand and takes the offered hand, making the boy wince slightly at the grip. "Aizawa Shōta." Was said in a heavily accented voice. The man, Shōta, after shaking Fred's hand, quickly let go and shoved his right hand into his pocket before gesturing with his head for the boy to follow. Quickly grabbing his backpack and stuffing his phone into his jacket pocket, Fred catches up with the tired man and follows him to the baggage claim, where Fred is quickly able to find his two suitcases. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Fred picks up his suitcases in each hand and makes his way over to the teacher, who had moved closer to the exit while waiting for his new student. Once Fred was next to him, Shōta turns and makes a straight line to the exit, only stopping to hold the door for Fred before continuing to the parking lot.

After passing a few lanes of cars, Shōta stops and unlocks a white Honda before opening the trunk. Fred, after placing his luggage into the trunk and closing the door, quickly made his way around to the right side of the car before opening the door, only to stop short when he sees Shōta in the seat. Shōta , who had not expected this, looked at the 15 year old with slightly widened eyes and a quirked eyebrow. Fred, realizing his mistake, feels a blush start up in his ears and travel down his neck, only being able to move his right hand in a circular motion over his chest before quickly closing the door and walking to the left side of the car.

Shōta, who had had already started the car before the door incident, put the car into reverse once Fred had buckled his seat belt and started driving to the main road. Fred, who is now beat red, looked out his window at whatever passes by. It's about 10 minutes after getting onto a highway before Shōta speaks.

"Did you not know about carsu?"

Fred, who had looked at the distantly visible Tokyo city, startled slightly at Shota's voice, before turning to look at the man.

"Huh?" Was the response Fred gave, which Shōta obviously disliked if his eye roll and huff was anything to go by.

"The carsu. Did you not know how sey are driven in Japan?" Shōta clarified.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I know. I just forgot." Fred stammered.

"You know basicu formalities?" Was the next question, though by the tone Shōta doesn't expect a yes.

"Sort of. I tried looking up the word used to formally talk to someone but I wound up finding out that people are addressed differently depending on the relationship they have with a person, which I actually tried writing down, hold on." Fred deftly unzipped his backpacks larger pocket before pulling out a marble notebook and opening it to the first page, which only had a few lines filled and the header 'HONORIFICS' at the top.

"Um, so sama is used for a god, san is like Mister or Miss, chan and kun are used with friends and family females and males respectively, sensei is for teachers, and senpai is used for upperclassmen. Right?" Fred looks up from his notebook to look at his teacher, who's scrunching his eyebrows in seemingly concentration.

"Yesu, I sink so. I look at the next lightu."

"Alright. Oh, can you help me clarify when bowing is appropriate?" Fred asks, fishing into his bag for a pen before writing a few lines under the previous notes 'BOWING' and adding a bullet under the new title.

Shōta shrugged. "Ask Presenteu Micu when you meet him."

Fred nodded slowly, lowering his pen in a dejected manner before scribbling to the side of his new title '(ask Presenteu Micu?)'

Looking at the time on the dashboard, which luckily was just about where the one in his families car is, Fred looked at Shōta again. "I hate to be that person, but how long do you think the drive will be?"

Shōta looked at the clock himself before answering. "It's aboutu houra and a halfu to apartment. Sleep."

Fred nods, before putting his notebook back into his bag with the pen and reclined the seat slightly, allowing him to be more comfortable. Turning so he's facing away from Shōta, Fred continued to look out the window for a few minutes before shutting his eyes.

-0-

"Wake up."

Fred was jostled from his brief sleep by both a hand on his shoulder and a low voice speaking. Blinking his eyes to try and awaken more, Fred looked up to see his new teacher standing on a curb with the door open, an apartment complex behind him and the thrum of city life filtering through the open door. Looking at his teacher with unfocused eyes, Fred tries to decipher what the man was saying to him but with no success.

"Huh?"

Shōta rolls his eyes and says, "We're here." while pointing behind him. Fred looks at the building again and recognizes it from the linked photo in an email.

"Ah. We're here."

"Yes."

"That I actually do know." Fred mumbled, vaguely recalling watching an old cheesy Japanese movie with subtitles.

"Good for you." Shōta grunts, walking to the front doors of the building with both of Fred's luggage's in each hand, only putting one down to press a button on a panel to the right of the doors.

Fred quickly grabs his backpack and stumbles over to Shōta, remembering to close the door before walking away from the car. When he gets close enough to his teacher he can hear the man grunting something under his breath much like someone would mumble "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." before the speaker on the wall crackled with a voice.

"Hello?" Comes a man's voice, seemingly exasperated over something.

"Hizashi, open the door." Was Shota's reply, sounding slightly annoyed with the other man.

"Ah! Sho! Got the kid?" The other man yells, actually more like screams, into the speaker, sounding less irritated and more teasing.

"Yes. Now open the door." Shōta sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose in clear irritation at the other man.

"Alright, alright." The other man laughs, before a faint buzzing sound and a click comes from the door. Shōta quickly opens the door before nodding for Fred to take his luggage in himself.

Nodding his understanding, Fred quickly makes his way into the lobby before stopping a few feet away, enough for his teacher to get in himself and lead the way to either the stairs or the elevator. Unsurprisingly, Shōta lead them to the elevator and presses the up arrow, luckily the door opening right away.

Fred quickly follows his teacher into the elevator, catching the man press the top most button, which is the fifth in the row not counting the one that obviously needs a key to access. Yawning, Fred takes a second to rub his eyes with the heel of his hands, still feeling the irritation of a nap at their edges.

When the elevator dings and the door opens Fred waits for Shōta to lead the way to the correct door, which is the one farthest from the elevator and to the right. Not taking out a key, Shōta knocks before entering, the sounds of something cooking along with the smell reaching Fred.

"Hey 'Zashi." Shōta calls into the apartment.

"Hey Shōta! I made raman." Came a reply from the kitchen.

Fred was about to investigate what the delicious smell is, but is stopped by Shōta grabbing his sleeve. Looking at the teacher, who was sitting on a bench near the door, Fred watches as Shōta points at his shoes before pointing at a neat line of shoes on the opposite side of the door. Nodding in understanding, Fred crouches down and quickly unties his shoes before toeing them off, putting the laces in the shoe like a few of the other shoes and placing them on the end of the line. Shōta plonks his own shoes in an empty space closest to the door before standing with a grunt and making his way to the living room.

Fred, who followed his teacher into the room, watches as the man flops over the back of the sofa and, with obviously practiced ease, flicks the blanket from the back of the sofa over his whole person. Whistling in amazement, Fred continued to follow the sound of cooking and finds himself in the kitchen. The man, who is obviously the one from the speaker, turns from the stove at Fred's approach and smiles.

"Hey kid! Welcome to our apartment." The man doesn't stay turned to Fred for long, but from what Fred could see of the man, he's wearing black prescription glasses with only the top of the frame holding the lens and his eyes are red.

Blinking, Fred realized the man had spoken English, and after having listened to only Japanese or broken English with heavy accents for the past few hours both on and off a plane, Fred was not expecting the lightly accented English when talking to this man. The shock must have been evident in his face before he had realized because as the man turns back to cooking he chuckles. "Don't look so surprised. Sit, dinner will be ready in a minute."

Fred pulls a chair out from under the counter, seeing that they are bar stools, and places his backpack on the ground to his left as he sat, leaving the three stools to his right open. Looking over at the stove, Fred could see breaded meat in a pan, a pot with presumably a sauce simmering over a low flame, a large half flattened pot with noodles and vegetables mixed in, along with another pot with what looks like rice. On the cutting board next to the stove are three slightly steaming hard boiled eggs and some herbs, which are likely garnish, along with a bottle of some type of sauce.

Mouth watering at the smell and sight, Fred could feel his stomach clench slightly in hunger for real food, not mid flight food. Curious, Fred asks, "What are you making?"

The man, Yamada Hizashi, turns slightly to look at Fred briefly before turning back to the stove, stirring the sauce before adding a bit of the bottled sauce to the noodles. "Pōkurāmen itame. Pork ramen stir fry. It's pretty common to find some variant of it in food venders or restaurants, though I like to think this is special to me."

Fred nods, happy to know that if he likes it he wouldn't have to hunt down a specific place to find it. Taking the moment with Hizashi's back to him, Fred looks around the, honestly average, kitchen before turning back to the man in front of the stove. Hizashi has long, seemingly natural blond hair that goes down past his lower back a few inches, with the sides being held back and away from his face by being tied into a loose ponytail at the back of his head, though it seems like his ears are doing the majority of the work anyway. He's wearing a white shirt with elbow length sleeves under a pink apron. He's also wearing plaid pajama pants that hang off one hip, showing that he's wearing plain black boxers underneath. Fred can't see Hizashi's feet, but he presumes that the man is wearing socks.

Suddenly, Hizashi starts turning off every burner and opens a cabinet to the right of the sink and pulls out three medium sized bowels before pulling out another three smaller bowls. Hizashi reaches toward the sink and grabs a container with multiple pairs of chopsticks before turning and placing them onto the counter. Walking back to the stove with the bowls now held in both hands, he starts filling them with food. Hizashi starts by scooping the rice into the three smaller bowls using a spoon, before placing the noodles, vegetables, the breaded pork, sauce, and finally one hardboiled egg per bowl, each of which was cut in half with the yolk running perfectly, and a sprinkle of the garnish herbs into the three larger bowls. Fred watches as Hizashi uses a slightly larger pair of chopsticks to fill the larger bowls, only switching to a pair of tongs for the vegetables, and pouring the sauce directly from the pot. Fred watches as each pot gets emptied and placed in or near the sink to be washed, and the smell of the food starts to become almost unbearable.

Hizashi grabs two of the bowls, placing one in front of Fred and another in front of the empty stool to Fred's right, and finally grabbing the last bowl and placing it to the last previous bowl's right. Sighing in satisfaction, Hizashi quickly takes the apron off, hanging it on a peg on the wall next to the doorway, and walks out of the kitchen with purpose. He walks straight to the couch where the other adult is still laying, seemingly asleep. Once at the back of the couch, much like how Shōta did earlier, Hizashi flops with open arms over the back of the couch and onto the other man, eliciting a startled yelp from the previously snoozing man.

"Wake up sleepy head!" The blond calls, much louder than necessary.

"what the fuck Hizashi!" Was Shota's muffled shout back, before shoving the man off his back and sitting up.

"Come eat." Hizashi trills, having sat up to get off Shōta when he pushed him, Hizashi sits back on his legs before standing and grabbing the other man by his arm, tugging him up.

Fred, who was trying to not make his laughing obvious, turns and grabs a pair of chopsticks from the container of chopsticks before grabbing a pork cutlet and starting to eat.

The two men, one of which now has a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, make they're way into the kitchen and both sit down, the blond in between the other two. Hizashi quickly grabs two pairs of chopsticks, having seen Fred using his own already, and passes a pair to Shōta. The two men clap their hands together, Hizashi's making a sound while Shota's don't, and say in unisan, "Itadakimasu."

Fred, not knowing what was just said or the reasons behind the action, quickly finishes his chewing before asking Hizashi. "Sir, what did you two just say?"

Hizashi looks at Fred in confusion, his chopsticks, which were held in his left hand, already gripping a pork strip, before he asks his own question. "Do you mean us saying 'let's eat'?"

Fred blinks. "Oh, is that what you said?" Waiting for Hizashi to nod, Fred continues, "Is that something said before every meal, or is it something just done at dinner?"

"It's said before every meal. It's just a way to thank who made the food and too say, 'I'm going to eat now.'"

Fred nods in understanding. "Is it rude not to or?"

Hizashi, who had taken a bite out of his pork, tilts his head in thought as he chews before answering. "Yeah, it would be viewed as rude not to, but you don't have to say it here. When we go out I'll help you say it right."

Fred thanks Hizashi as the man takes another bite out of the pork strip. "Thanks. Is there any other meal edicate I should know about?"

As Hizashi thinks on something to say while chewing, Shōta starts slurping on his noodles, causing Hizashi to pause in both word and motion while Fred blinks at the sound. Hizashi points at Shōta with his right hand while still facing Fred. "That's another. Slurping is a way of saying that the noodles are good."

Fred nods, looking like he doesn't quite believe Hizashi but doesn't want to protest. "It's viewed as rude in, actually I think it's rude in a lot of cultures now that I think of it." Fred says, lowering his right hand to rest on the counter with the chopsticks still in them. "Huh, that's a new thought." Shaking his head, Fred continues, "Anyway, is it okay if I just tell you they're good? I was raised not to slurp, like anything, and I don't think I could do it without feeling like I'm insulting you."

Hizashi nods, before turning back to his own food. "Sure, don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. If I think of anything else I'll let you know."

Fred thanks Hizashi before the two go back to eating, though Shōta asks Hizashi something after a few bites, to which the two start a slightly one sided conversation in favor of Hizashi in Japanese.

After taking a few bites of his dinner, Hizashi turns to look at Fred, watching as the boy properly eats the rice by picking the bowl up. "So, you know how to use chopsticks properly?" Hizashi asks conversationally.

Fred lowers the bowl and nods before talking after he finishes chewing. "I was obsessed with Asian culture for a few months back in elementary, and I refused to eat with anything other than chopsticks for like, three to four weeks. Kind of hard to forget a skill after constant use like that." Fred holds his right hand out to Hizashi so he can see his hold on the utensils, before tapping the ends together to show that he can, in fact, use them properly. "Plus, we do in fact have Chinese and Japanese restaurants in America." Fred adds teasingly, going back to eating his rice.

Fred watches Shōta nudge Hizashi out of the corner of his eye, before saying something in Japanese that Fred couldn't quite catch, never mind understand. Hizashi nods before he starts talking, gesturing to Fred a few times and the boys hand, cluing Fred into realizing that Shōta probably couldn't entirely understand what he and Hizashi had said.

Once Hizashi was done recounting the conversation he turns back to Fred and starts speaking in English again. "We assume this obsession included proper eating edicate of some sort."

Fred shakes his head. "Not really, I have an idea on how to bow and when, though I'd like to have that checked. Also how names are given last first and first second and that you take your shoes off when entering certain places, though I admit to forgetting earlier. Also how you don't stick your chopsticks straight up and down unless offering it to the dead." Fred rambles, lifting a finger for each point before shaking his head slightly. "That's all I can list off the top of my head. I was like, seven at the time, so I didn't really read what was written. I mostly looked at the pictures."

Hizashi was nodding along to Fred as the boy spoke before asking another question. "Why didn't you do more research before coming to Japan?"

"Well," Fred starts, "I was cramming like half a years worth of study material into a months worth of school time. We, being me and the school I went to along with the principle of U.A., agreed that if I can pass the schools end of year exams then I can graduate early and transfer to U.A."

Shōta leans forward and looks at Fred, a hard glint in his eyes. "You mean you are missing school to go to school?"

Fred chuckles at this. "Yeah, I guess. Though I have permission to do so."

Shōta lets out a puff of air before going back to his nearly finished meal while Hizashi chuckles at his exasperated husband. "He's used to student's being more, uh, ranbunctis?"

"Rambunctious." Fred corrects instantly, waving Hizashi to continue.

"Thanks. Can never say it right. Anyway, last class that he didn't approve of he expelled."

Fred blinks, before looking at Hizashi with confused and narrowed eyes. "You mean he expelled the whole class?" He asks incredulously.

Nodding, Hizashi holds up two fingers. "They lasted two weeks before they were all collectively expelled. All the other teachers protested, but when Sho pointed out each student's unheroic flaws they backed off."

"Wow." Is all Fred could say before leaning forward to look at Shōta, seeing the man in a new light. Said man was currently stuffing his face with noodles, causing his cheeks to puff out.

Hizashi suddenly jerks, looking like an epiphany hit him. "I forgot to introduce myself!" HIzashi exclaims before turning to Fred with a bright smile, "Yamada Hizashi." Hizashi sticks his right hand out to shake, to which Fred quickly placed his chopsticks, which were in his right hand, onto the counter before taking the offered hand.

"Frederick Anderson."

Hizashi's smile, which had stuck since introducing himself, turned into a frown at the kids name. "Wow, that's a big name."

Fred shrugs, picking his chopsticks up again before speaking. "Yeah, that's why I go by Fred. It was easier for a bunch of toddlers to say instead of constantly having to say 'Fwedwick,' or 'fewidwick.' I got teased because they couldn't say it so I just went by Fred."

Hizashi makes a disapproving hum of acknowledgment before he turns back to his almost finished meal.

It was another few minutes before the three were done eating. Shōta, who still had the blanket tied like a cape around his neck, had gotten up and took the used bowls and utensils to the sink where he started washing them.

Hizashi, who got up to stretch, motions for Fred to follow. "Come on Listener, I'll show you your room."

Raising an eyebrow at the name, Fred quickly grabs his backpack and follows Hizashi to the back of the kitchen where a doorway that leads to a hallway stands. Hizashi walks through the door and turns right, opening a door that Fred hadn't noticed when he first walked into the apartment.

Looking past Hizashi as the man opens the door Fred can see three other doors along the wall, the middle one slightly ajar while the other two are completely closed. Walking to stand in the doorway Fred flicks the light on as Hizashi starts talking. "This will be your room till you either move back to the U.S. or some how get your own place. Honestly, rent here is real cheap for you so I'd stick here. Good grades lead to happy lives for us all, so keep that in mind."

Fred nods along to Hizashi's slight rambling as he looks around the room. It's mostly empty, save for a desk with a lamp and a swivel chair, drawers for clothes, and a western bed which had already been made.

"I hope I'm not intruding in any way." Fred mumbles, looking at Hizashi for assurance.

"Nah, this room's been empty for a few years now except for the odd guest. Sho, er, Aizawa, wanted to move closer to the school a few years back when we were looking for a flat to rent and this was the best and closest we could find." Hizashi shrugs, leaning against the doorframe.

Fred nods, before scrunching his eyebrows together. "Are you two a thing or just close friends?"

Hizashi smiles with a wistful expression on his face, Fred just noticing Hizashi's peculiar mustache, which Hizashi smoothed down when he went to cover his smile, looking like he's embarrassed but happy about it. "I hope it's not that obvious! We're married actually. Like I said, a few years ago we moved. My last place was well known among the media, and Shōta doesn't want their attention because of his job as an underground hero, so we secretly moved here."

Fred nods in understanding, before asking "What happened a few years ago? Was that when you two got married?"

Hizashi shakes his head. "No, we dated since two years after graduating before getting engaged five years ago and married four. We moved three years ago because Shōta was tired of having to climb to the seventh floor to get into my apartment after a patrol." Hizashi points vaguely with his right hand at the window in the kitchen. "Our fire escape leads straight to the roof, which is actually easier to get to from other buildings."

Fred nods along to Hizashi's explanation, having placed his backpack onto the desk and pulled out the swivel chair. Sitting in the chair, Fred tests it's spinning ability by rocking it side to side, and once Hizashi was finished Fred quickly spins the chair, giggling when it spins perfectly.

After a few turns Fred stops the chair when pointing at Hiashi and asks, "I forgot to ask, but what're your hero names?"

Hizashi brightens up before he clicks his fingers into finger guns at Fred and takes a dramatic stance, saying "I'm Present Mic yo! Pro hero and radio host, at your service," before bowing dramatically with a hand flourish, causing his hair to fly over his head and brush the ground.

Fred raised an eye at the display, before smacking his head with his palm, leaning back in the chair. "Present Mic! Ohhhh, that makes so much more sense than Presenteu Micu!"

Hizashi, who had risen from his bow, lets out a barked laugh. "What? Who told you that? Was it Shōta?"

Fred nods. "He told me to ask you about bowing in Japan. I think I spoke too fast for him." Fred rubs the back of his neck with his right hand, shuffling slightly.

Hizashi bursts into giggles, before turning around and walking into the living room, speaking rapid fire Japanese. Fred could hear Shōta say something back before Hizashi started laughing loudly.

Shaking his head at his new hosts antics, Fred walked back out into the living room and grabs his suitcases, only briefly seeing Hizashi hugging Shota's back with his head resting on the slightly shorter man's shoulder as the man finishes cleaning the dishes, both quiet and seemingly content with the arrangement. Smiling, Fred walked back to his room and closed the door once inside.

Fred unpacks his clothes into the dresser and then unpacks his backpack onto the desk. There wasn't much in the bag, just his wallet, notebook, pen and pencil, chargers for his phone and laptop, his laptop, and his walrus plushie stuffed in the bottom. Tossing the walrus onto his bed, Fred walks back into the living room, seeing Hizashi and Shōta sprawled out on the couch. Hizashi had his head toward the door while Shota's was toward the kitchen, the TV showing the beginning of the Japanese dubbed version of Frozen.

Walking around the couch to sit on the floor in between the adults, Fred turns his head to be angled at Hizashi before asking, "Does this have English subtitles?"

Hizashi, who Fred could now see had a bag of what looked like black liquorice on his stomach, nods and grabs the remote, pressing a button that pulls up a menu before clicking the third option that read ENGLISH. Subtitles popped up in time with the words spoken, to which Fred thanks Hizashi.

By the end of the movie, Shōta was snoring lightly, causing Hizashi to chuckle softly before he untangles himself from Shota's legs. Hizashi stretches, before looking down at Fred who had wound up on the floor on his stomach with his head resting in his arms, head angled toward the TV. Stooping down, Hizashi shakes Fred's shoulder. "Hey kid, I know the floor isn't that comfy."

Fred moans tiredly, but stretches himself out much like a cat would before getting up, nodding in agreement.

Hizashi chuckles at the tired state of his new student, before leading Fred to his room. Before Hizashi could close the door, Fred turns and points at Hizashi, a look of concentration on his face. "Umm, remind me to ask you in the morning who the other person is that has my Quirk."

Hizashi, who assumed that Principal Nezu had attached photos along with their civilian and hero names in an email, quirks an eyebrow in surprise and humor. "Sure thing kid. I'll even introduce you to him."

Fred looks up from rubbing his eyes, giving Hizashi a thankful look. "Really? Thanks Mr. Yamada."

Hizashi smiles, ruffling the kids hair before walking back toward the couch.

Fred, who had closed his door, quickly changes into pajamas before crawling into his bed, cuddling against his walrus before falling asleep.

-0-

I'm cannoning Hizashi to be left handed, because why not, while Shōta is slightly ambidextrous, which is how he's so good with his capture scarf. I say slightly because I bet he would be good at using both hands for almost everything other than eating, where he can only use his right hand.

5385 words in the chapter and 5821 words in total. Also 8 document pages if you're curious.


	2. Cat Café

I'm taking a few liberties on personalities. I want to be able to show the two different sides of Shōta and Hizashi compared to Eraser Head and Present Mic.

Hizashi's looks are based around the Manga, not the anime.

I also want to mention that the POV will not go into First Person POV, but will focus more on one character than others at a time. The POV may flop slightly, and I apologize for it because the transitions aren't the smoothest.

In the end, I don't plan to come back to this chapter for any heavy editing other then to add more detail and such. So if this chapter is updated after posting it shouldn't have any plot changes to it. This goes for all chapters.

-0-

The next morning, Fred walks out into the living room to see Hizashi flipping through the news while Shōta is nowhere in sight. Walking to stand behind but to the right of the couch, Fred speaks up. "Morning."

Hizashi starts at the kids voice, before turning and grinning over at Fred. "Morning kid. Sleep well?"

Fred shrugs, walking over to stand over the couch, leaning his hips against its back with his arms crossed. "I think I got rid of my jet lag, so that's nice. What can I have for breakfast?"

Pointing toward the kitchen Hizashi says, "The cabinet to the right of the sink has bowls for cereal and the spoons are in the drawer under the counter. The cereal is in the pantry. If you want something cooked just ask and I'll help out."

Fred nods in thanks, before going into the kitchen and making himself a bowl of what looks and tastes like corn flakes. After finishing, Fred places the bowl next to the sink before opening the cabinet under the sink and finding the sponge and soap he saw Shōta using last night. Quickly washing the used bowl and spoon before drying it and his hands off, Fred walks out into the living room and sits on the other side of the couch from Hizashi, both watching Hizashi channel surf.

-0-

After a few hours of watching the news, the weather channel, and some comedy show that Fred couldn't understand, Fred could hear a thump from the shared bedroom behind him, causing him to turn his head in curiosity. A few seconds after the thump, a sleep addled Shōta opens the door and walks toward Hizashi. Hizashi, hearing his husband, turns to face him and smiles.

"Good morning." Hizashi chirps, extending a hand to Shōta, which the tired man takes.

"Good morning." Shōta replies, leaning down to hug Hizashi from over the couch.

Hizashi chuckles, kissing the side of Shōta's head before shifting to get up. Shōta, who had straightened, hugs Hizashi once the man is in front of him, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist while Hizashi wraps his arms around Shōta's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of Shōta's neck.

"Want me to make you tea?" Hizashi asks, only getting an affirmative grunt in response.

"Come on." Hizashi prompts, breaking the hug and grabbing Shōta's left hand instead before leading his husband into the kitchen. Fred watching the two go before turning back to the TV.

-0-

In the kitchen, Hizashi let go of Shōta's hand and continues to a cabinet on the left side of the stove, pulling out a lemon and green tea from the bottom shelf before reaching further into the shelf to pull out a jar of honey. Placing them on the counter, Hizashi reaches to the second shelf and grabs a black mug with pink cat silhouettes painted around the middle.

Opening the cabinet under the counter next to the stove, Hizashi pulls out a tea kettle and fills it with water from the sink before setting it in the stove over a medium flame.

Turning to face his husband, Hizashi finds that Shōta had gotten an apple from the fridge before sitting down on the stool closest to the stove. Leaning on the counter in front of Shōta, Hizashi rests his head on his crossed arms. "How was patrol last night?" Hizashi asks, looking up at Shōta through his eyelashes.

"Quiet. Three thieves were working together to rob a convenience store and a purse snatcher with a speed quirk."

Hizashi huffs. "Were they at least spread out?"

Shōta nods before taking another bite from his apple. "How's the kid so far?"

Hizashi shrugs. "Didn't say much this morning other than to ask about breakfast options. why don't you go talk to him while the water boils."

Shōta gives Hizashi an unimpressed look. "You know I'm horrible with English, and the kid doesn't know any Japanese."

Hizashi shrugs. "You can't ignore him. And I know for a fact you know more than you say you do."

Shōta huffs in annoyance at his husband before getting up to throw out his apple core. After closing the cabinet door the trash is in, Shōta takes the now whistling tea kettle and pores the boiling water into his mug. After adding the tea bag, he walks over to the drawer to the right of the sink and takes out a small spoon, using it to add some honey to the tea and to stir it all together.

Sipping his tea after putting everything away, Shōta looks down at Hizashi, who is looking back up at Shōta with a fond look in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow at his husband, Shōta walks away and into the living room, slowly sitting on the other end of the couch from Fred so he doesn't spill his tea. Glancing at the kid out of the corner of his eye for a second, Shōta tunes into the Weather Channel that Fred stumbled upon.

-0-

After a few minutes of uninterrupted silence Fred turns to Shōta, noticing that the man, despite having just woken up a few minutes ago, looked even more tired then last night. "What did you do last night?"

Shōta, who was holding the tea close to his face, seemingly to smell the aroma it gave off, looks over at Fred with a dead panned look. "Patrol."

Fred's eyebrows shot up, before clicking the fingers on his right hand and pointing a finger gun at Shōta. "Oh yeah, you're a Pro too! What's your Hero name? Principle Nezu didn't give any specifics in any of the emails."

"Why he not tella you?" Shōta asks, giving Fred a bewildered face.

Fred just shrugs. "Didn't want to pry. Figured he has his reasons."

Shōta scoffs, muttering something under his breath before taking another sip from his still steaming tea. "Eraser Head."

Blinking in surprise at the name, Fred pulls out his phone from his pants pocket and quickly types in the name given. Upon seeing that there is no information on a hero named Eraser Head on any English sites, Fred turns his phone off and turns to face Shōta. "I don't actually know who you are. Can you tell me your quirk?"

Shōta sighs, about to explain his hero persona with his limited English vocabulary, but before he could Hizashi runs out of the kitchen and slams a hand over his husbands mouth. "Wait! I said I would introduce you!"

"Okay, fine!" Was Shōta's muffled reply. Hizashi, who took his hand off his husbands mouth at his words, clapped his hands together twice before vaulting over the back of the couch to sit in between the other two, facing Fred.

"I told you last night that I would introduce you to the other person that has a similar quirk to you before you went to bed, remember?"

Fred nods, quirking an eyebrow and looking at Shōta as Hizashi continues.

"Well, Shōta here is that other person. His quirk is called Erasure. He can cancel the quirk of any person within his field of view, but he's unable to cancel most mutant quirks."

Fred nods again, though this time in understanding. "So his Erasure is just like my Visual Erasure by the sound of it. Does he do the floaty thing?" As Fred says this, he grabs the ends of his hair and pulls a few of the strands up, before letting them fall back into place.

Hizashi nods excitedly. "Yeah! Do your eyes go red?"

Fred quirks an eyebrow again, giving Hizashi an 'Are you serious?' look. "My eyes only glow, but I guess that's because they're already red."

Hizashi blinks, before shifting closer to Fred to look at him better. The boys eyes were, infact, red. They even looked vaguely like his own eyes, though the coloration is a deeper red than his own. Looking at the rest of the kids prominent features, Hizashi see that Fred has layered light honey blond hair that just barely goes past his earlobes, giving the boy a rather rugged appearance despite his slightly chubby rounded face. Fred also has blonde eyelashes and eyebrows with a freckle just under his left eye, and with a quick glance Hizashi can see another in the crook of his neck and left shoulder where his shirt hung loosely. Tilting his head in thought, Hizashi lets out a "Hmm." of agreement before turning to face his husband. "Hey Sho, do we look similar, or is that just me?"

At Hizashi's question, Shōta leans forward to get a better look at both Fred and Hizashi. Flicking his eyes between the other two, Shōta shrugs before answering. "Yeah, in hair and eyes only though." Shōta then gets up to clean his finished tea mug.

Nodding, Hizashi turns to Fred with a smile playing on his lips, before repeatedly squishing the boys cheeks with his pointer fingers. "You're a mini me!"

Fred turns red at the statement, but is unable to prevent an embarrassed smile from splitting his face, causing Hizashi to giggle at the adorable being before him.

Hizashi, after a few moments, stops squishing Fred's cheeks with a light pat to them both before he gets up from the couch and turns the TV off before turning back to Fred. "Well, we can't stay on the couch all day! Throw on some casual clothes, we're going out! I'm thinking we should swing by U.A. so you can get a look at the campus before school starts. All the students that took the entrance exam got to see the basics. You were given your student ID right?" Hizashi asks, whipping around to face Fred before either got to their rooms.

Fred turns to Hizashi, brows furrowed, before dashing into his room and grabbing his wallet from his desk before running back out to Hizashi. "Uh, I think so. It's this right?"

Hizashi looks at the metal square Fred held out, seeing the boys picture and basic student information written in Japanese on it. "Yeah," Hizashi nods, "Make sure you have that on you at all times. You can't get onto school grounds without it."

Nodding, Fred shoves the ID card back into its slot before turning back around and going into his room to change, closing the door as he did so.

-0-

Shōta, hearing Fred's door close with a click, walks into the kitchen doorway into the main room in time to see Hizashi close their bedroom door, leaving it unlatched. Walking to the room and entering, Shōta sees that Hizashi is going through their clothes cupboard for casual wear. "Are we going somewhere?"

Looking over at his husband, Hizashi nods. "Yeah! I want to take the kid to U.A. so he can get a feel of the school before class starts. He already has his Student ID so I think it's a good idea. We can go out for lunch if it's good timing and maybe pick up anything he needs." Turning to the bed, Hizashi drops a pair of faded jeans and a baggy, faded yellow sweater. Turning back to the cupboard he reaches in and takes out a thin, decorative white infinity scarf.

Shōta, once Hizashi walks over to the bed to change into the clothes, starts to pull out his own outfit for the day. Looking at his side of the cupboard, Shōta pulls out a pair of well worn black jeans from a shelf above the hanging clothes and a white long sleeved shirt before he grabs a light tan coat that falls below his hips.

Turning to place the clothes on the bed where Hizashi's previously were Shōta starts changing. Looking over at his husband, Shōta watches as Hizashi pulls his hair up into a bun with the ends of his hair hanging loose around the base of the bun. Turning back to grab a belt from the compartment on the floor of the cupboard, Shōta threads the dark brown belt through the loops before he turns and grabs his jacket. Walking out of the room Shōta pulls the jacket on as he walks to the TV table to grab the single car and two apartment keys.

Hizashi, who had watched his husband walk out of the room through the mirror, smiles at his reflection before he walks over to the end table and opens the jewelry box on top. Taking out a bracelet that has different music notes on it, Hizashi clips it onto his left wrist before grabbing a ring box beside the jewelry box and opening it. Looking in, Hizashi is greeted with Shōta's wedding ring.

The ring is made of black titanium with a red diamond embedded into it. Though simplistic in its design, Hizashi thinks it's the most beautiful piece of jewelry in Musutafu, and carefully pushes it back into its slot in the box before placing the whole thing back on the dresser, the box still open.

Looking down at his own ring, which has been on his finger the whole time, Hizashi brings the ring to his mouth and places a light kiss over the yellow diamond embedded in the white titanium. Smiling down at it before he starts to add his other rings. First placing a silver ring with a red music note gem, which is held by two snake heads, onto his right pointer finger, and then a golden ring with flowers etched around the edge onto his left middle finger. Grabbing the last ring, Hizashi picks up a small silver ring with a heart shape made out of the band and puts it onto his right pinky.

Smiling down at his jewelry Hiashi bicks up Shōta's wedding ring box and pulls the ring out before sliding it into his right thumb to better hold onto. Walking back to the mirror Hizashi checks his hair before he walks out of the bedroom, closing the door as he does, and walks over to Shōta, who had grabbed the car keys and both their wallets from the TV table and was now checking the current villian report on his phone while sitting on the arm rest of the couch closest to the door. Walking over to his husband, Hizashi lightly grabs Shōta's left hand with his own, and after waiting for the other man to transfer his phone to his right hand slips the black titanium ring onto Shōta's ring finger. Smiling at the ring on his husbands finger, Hizashi leans forward to kiss Shōta in the cheek, but Shōta turns last second and catches Hizashi's lips. Smiling into the kiss, Hizashi breaks it, smiles at his husband, and skips to the shoe line, his scarf bouncing with every step.

Grabbing a pair of faded yellow Converse, Hizashi sits on the floor and starts to lace his shoes as Shōta walks over and sits on the bench. Briefly glancing at his husband, Hizasi sees Shōta grab a pair of mid calf boots that were custom made to fit him perfectly, allowing the straps that hug the calf portion of the boots to keep the boots on Shōta's feet. Briefly smiling at being able to see Shōta's ring on his finger, Hizashi averts his eyes to his own feet, making sure that the laces aren't twisted.

Hearing a door open, both men look up to see Fred walking out of his room in a pair of washed out jeans and a black and white pullover, where the single pocket and sleeves along with the inside of the hood are white while the rest is black. His backpack is slung over his shoulder and his phone in hand, the boy typing something single handedly as he partially closes his bedroom door behind himself. Looking up as he pockets his phone into his pullovers pocket, Fred looks at Hizashi and Shōta, before doing a double take and looking again, only to look down at what he's wearing. Giggling, Fred walks closer to the two adults and holds up the hand that had closed the door, showing that he was holding vibrant yellow Converse with black trimming. "I guess we'll match then."

Hizashi bursts out laughing, accidently putting a bit of his quirk into it causing Fred to stumble back at the unexpected onslaught of sound. Hizashi quickly slapped a hand over his mouth the second he realized his mistake, though it was Shōta who stopped his Quirk, before making his way over to Fred. "You okay kid? I usually have more control than that, sorry." Hizashi lightly grabs both sides of Fred's head, moving it from side to side so he can get a good look at the boys ears, which luckily were not bleeding.

After getting his head back, Fred shakes it to try and clear the ringing, only causing him to sway. "I'm fine. It's okay, not your fault." Fred mumbles, grabbing Hizashi's arm to keep steady, the man in kind grabbing the boys elbow to add support. "I'm sure it was going to happen at some point anyway." Says Fred in a joking tone, looking up at Hizashi with a small smirk.

Sighing in relief, Hizashi slings an arm over Fred's shoulders and leads him to the front door. "True, but you shouldn't have to experience it on your first full day in Japan." As they get in front of the door, Shōta stands and points to the bench he was just sat on, telling Fred to sit down. Nodding his understanding and thanks Fred sits and quickly laces his shoes, wrapping the lacing around his ankle with practiced movements and making a small bow with the little lace left over. Once done with both shoes he slides the bottom of his jeans over his ankles to hide the bow.

Once completely finished, Fred looks up to see Hizashi glancing between his own shoes and Fred's, seeing his longer bows sticking out from under his own pants. Shrugging, Hizashi leads the three out into the hall with Fred following behind, leaving Shōta to close and lock the door behind them all. Following the other two as they walk to the elevator Shōta catches the tail end of what Hizashi was saying. "...not only get thrown head first into Musutafu City life, but you get to go to the countries best hero school!"

Fred smiles at the other blond's antics, watching as the man flaps his hand dramatically as he speaks. "Do you think I'll be meeting any other teachers while we're there?" Fred asks, pressing the down arrow when Hizashi points at it.

"Probably. But if Midnight is there, run." Hizashi jokes, making his eyes go wide as he grabs both of Fred's shoulders to emphasize his statement.

"Bestu to run. She is clingy." Shōta says in a deadpanned voice, pressing the ground floor button as they all walk inside the elevator.

Hizashi laughs again, this time without the use of his quirk, with Fred joining in. As they walk out of the apartment complex, Shōta starts to lead them around the side and to a parking lot, walking to the closest car and unlocking it.

Fred walks to the left side of the car, opening the back door before taking his backpack off and placing it on the seat next to him. Shōta takes shotgun while Hizashi sits behind the wheel. Taking the keys from Shōta, Hizashi starts the car and drives onto the streat, taking a left. Once properly merged into traffic, Hizashi turns on the radio, tuning into a station before turning the volume down to a better level to talk over.

"So, kid," Hizashi starts, looking in the rear view mirror at Fred before looking back at the road. "Anything in particular you want to see after U.A.? We can go to a mall and play at the arcade!" Hizashi says, excited at the idea.

Fred smirks in amusement, looking out the window at the new city view. "Sounds fun. I need some basic school supplies anyway. Is there a store where we can get that stuff in the mall?" Looking at Hizashi at his question, Fred watches as the adult sighs dramatically.

"Alright, I guess it's best to get that stuff out of the way. Do you have enough clothes? Do you even have your school uniforms?" Hizashi turns to look at Fred at his second question, turning back after a moment.

Fred shakes his head. "No. Principal Nezu said I'll get them when I get to Japan. He actually said to come to the school the day before school starts to pick them up."

Hizashi nods, making a sound of understanding. "Well since we're going today I'm sure we can pick them up."

-0-

Not 15 minutes pass before Hizashi parks in the U.A. parking lot. The three climb out of the car and start to make their way to the front gate when Fred speaks up. "Quite a wall you got there."

Hizashi looks at the wall, nodding before turning to look at Fred over his left shoulder, who's walking slightly behind the couple. "Yeah, helps keep pesky reporters out."

Fred snorts, smiling at the small joke. As the three walk up to the front gate, the three see that someone is there waiting for them. The person, who is obviously a woman, is leaning against the side of the main gate typing something on her phone. When Fred gets closer he can see that she is wearing a black dress suit with a white undershirt, and her hair is up in a clip. As the group walk closer the mystery women looks up and smiles at them, causing Shōta to sigh and Hizashi to smile.

"Hello lovebirds! I see you brought a little kitten with you. Come to show him his new home?"

Hizashi's smile gets bigger before he turns and hooks an arm around Fred's neck, pulling the boy closer to the woman. "Nemuri! Meet Anderorson Ferederick… Andererso Feridericksu… Fred!" Hizashi finally exclaims.

Nemuri laughs incredulously, before looking at the kid next to Hizashi. "Hey kid! Hope these two have kept it in the pants while you've been here so far!"

Shōta splutters, Fred turning in time to see his red face before the man turns away from the people in front of him. Frowning at the usually indifferent man's embarrassment, Fred turns to Hizashi with a questioning look on his face. Upon looking at Hizashi, Fred raises an eyebrow at his reaction to whatever the women had said. Hizashi was bright red, and covering half his face with the hand not slung over his shoulder. The man was laughing, but it was obvious that he was embarrassed. Turning back to the woman, Fred gave a helpless shrug. "I don't speak Japanese."

Nemuri gave Fred a questioning look before recognition lights up her face. "Ah! Oh, okay. I Speak little English. Come, come! I show you U.A.!" Nemuri grabs Fred's elbow and pulls him to her side, Hizashi protesting slightly before giving up.

"Uh, okay. What's your name?" Fred asks, having to take quicker strides to keep up with the taller woman. Hizashi, who had mostly gotten over his embarrassment, chases after the two, yelling about how Nemuri can't take his student away from him because he just got him. Shōta following not long after, having to jog to catch up.

When Hizashi catches up to the pair they are nearing the main campus building where all classroom classes are held. Walking into the building, Nemuri, who had been rambling in broken English about the campus to Fred, unlatched her arm from the student's shoulders and instead waves him to follow. Following the woman, and attempting to follow what she was saying, Fred looks around at the buildings architecture. The building was modern, but not overly so that it screams it. Many of the halls and doorways are much larger than is strictly necessary, but thinking on how many different types of quirks that find their way into these halls, it makes sense. Keeping track of where they walk, Fred is shown the cafeteria, main auditorium used for announcements or student councils, the doors to the nurses office, and many of the different classrooms. Eventually they walk up to a classroom with a large '1A' painted onto the door.

"Your class!" Nemuri exclaims, presenting the door to Fred as if it was a magic trick. Fred looked up at the tall door, before grabbing the notch in the door and sliding it open. Looking in, he could see that the room is like any typical classroom; desks, a teacher's podium, teacher's desk, chalkboard, and projector.

Nodding, Fred ducks out and turns to Hizashi. "Do you know which seats mine?"

Hizashi shrugs. "Typically on the first day it's free seating arrangements, but they can change." Hizashi turns to Shōta, smirking. "It really depends on if this one likes the people in the class. He's expelled a whole first year class once, so do your best and be good!" Looking back at Fred, Hizashi sees the kid blanch. "Don't worry kid, he wouldn't have accepted you into his class if he didn't think you had potential."

Shōta grunts, before adding "I had little choice. Nezu-san gave me little."

Hizashi laughs lightly as Fred closes the door. Turning, Fred addresses the two male teachers. "You said I can pick up my uniforms today. Do you know where they are?"

Nodding, Shōta starts to lead the way to the teachers lounge. Upon walking in Fred could see two teachers at their desks. One was a man in a mask with a Western vibe while the other looks like a shrunken banana in his yellow suit. The Banana Man, upon seeing Fred, starts coughing, seemingly in shock, before scrambling to his feet. Shōta, ignoring the struggling man, walks over to his own desk and picks up a box that had been set on top.

Meanwhile the Banana Man, Also known as All Might, or in the case of being shrunken down Yagi Toshinori, had started to stutter something in Japanese, all while digging into his pocket and pulling out a wad of tissues and putting them to his mouth. Hizashi, who had walked in alongside Shōta, looked over at Toshinori in concern. "You okay man?"

Toshinori quickly walks over to Hizashi, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Fred and Nemuri before talking in a whispered tone to the other blond. "Why did you bring a child with you? You know I'm trying to keep this form hidden!"

Hizashi makes a face and sound of understanding, before pointing at Fred suddally. "He's a transfer from the U.S. We're showing him around campus. You can join if you want, I mean you're practically unrecognizable in this form anyway so you'll be fine."

Toshinori shakes his head, before looking at the kid from over his shoulder, seeing Shōta hand the boy the package from his desk as the Western based hero, Snipe walks over and introduces himself. Turning back to the man in front of him, Toshinori sighs. "Well, I guess it'll be rude to not introduce myself."

Hizashi smiles and pats the taller mans shoulder lightly, before snapping his fingers and pointing at Fred. "Fred-kun doesn't speak any Japanese, so make sure to speak English."

Toshinori raises his eyebrows in surprise, looking over at the kid who was looking at Snipe with a face that screams "I don't know what you're saying." Turning back to Hizashi, Toshinori asks, "What name should I give if not All Might?"

Hizashi shrugs. "Your real one I guess. It's not public knowledge so it should be fine."

Toshinori nods, before sighing and walks over to Fred, extending a hand in greeting. "Hello, I'm Toshinori Yagi. Welcome to Japan."

Fred, not knowing the significance of the name given, nevermind who this person really is, takes the hand with an almost thankful expression. "Frederick Anderson. Nice to meet you Mr. Toshinori."

Toshinori coughs at hearing his own name, but quickly covering his mouth before any blood could escape. Letting out a small chuckle, Toshinori corrects Fred. "I didn't realize you knew Japanese people introduced with their last name first. My last name is Yagi, not Toshinori. I apologize for the mistake my boy."

Fred, who had looked on in concern, not knowing how to handle a person coughing up blood, quickly stutters out an apology. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry Mr. Yagi!"

Toshinori looks slightly uncomfortable at the returned apology, but otherwise just chuckles at the boys embarrassment.

Moving the box to be held in both arms again, Fred clears his throat before he tilts his head in curiosity. "So, what do you teach? Is it English? Your English is really good so it would make sense."

Yagi shakes his head in the negative. "Thank you, my boy. But I, uh, I'm a secretary. I help out where I'm needed, but I mostly handle paperwork." Scratching his neck in discomfort at the lie, Yagi answers the second question with more truth. "I spent almost 30 years in America working under All Might, so you kind of pick up on the language quickly."

Fred laughs lightly, before smiling and shrugging his shoulders. "I hope I can do the same while in Japan. I only know Hello, yes, and the honorifics."

Yagi gives Fred an encouraging smile, before excusing himself. "Good luck. If you need help or have something translated you can come to me or Yamada-san, who actually teaches English here at U.A. Anyway, I have to get back to work, and I'm sure you would like to continue your tour."

Fred smiles, doing a slight bow. "Yes. Thank you for your time." Turning to Hizashi, Fred whispers, "Did I bow correctly?"

Hizashi laughs before nodding. "Yeah! Nice job Listener!" Hizashi turns in time to wave after Toshinori, who gave a small wave back.

Nemuri, who had been standing near Shōta, turns to the black haired man. "I should be off as well. See you on the first day!"

"Bye, Nemuri." Shōta says, hugging the woman when she throws herself at him before watching her do the same to Hizashi and Fred.

"Alright kid, we've wasted a lot of time during this tour, it's already 12:00. Let's go get some food!" Hizashi exclaims, grabbing Shōta's hand and starting to tug the man after him, forcing Fred to run after the two.

-0-

Upon exiting the building, Hizashi stops and takes a second to catch his breath, allowing Fred, who had lagged behind, to catch up.

"You need to do more cardio, Hizashi." Shōta comments, taking shallow, controlled breaths next to his husband.

Hizashi glares up at Shōta, before straightening up with a pout. "I barely have enough time to go out on patrol anymore, nevermind time for the gym."

Shōta snorts. "And who's fault is that?" He asks, crossing his arms while looking at his husband.

Hizashi pouts more, but Shōta gives the man a pointed look.

"Wa-was it really necessary to run down three flights of stairs?" Fred asks, still breathing heavily from where he was standing just outside the door.

Shōta snorts again, turning to Hizashi before saying, "If the kid can't handle a few stairs than how will he be able to handle the hero course?"

Sighing in exasperation, Hizashi links his fingers with Shōta's. "Don't be so hard on him. You don't know his physical abilities yet." Turning from his husband, Hizashi answers Fred's question. "Nope!"

Turning around Shōta, Hizashi starts leading the other two toward the front gate, all while listing different restaurants they can go to for food. Fred, who was trying to keep up to the once again fast pace, listened to Hizashi rant before exclaiming, "There's a cat café?"

Hizashi smirked, before turning to talk over his shoulder. "Yeah! Shōta has a discount card for there. And they don't even have discount cards!"

Fred laughs incredulously, looking over to see Shōta frowning with a faint blush on his cheeks. Smiling, Fred shakes his head before commenting "I've never been to a cat café. Can we go there?"

Nodding, Hizashi, who still had the keys, unlocks the car as they approach, opening the door behind the driver's seat to allow Fred to put the box down before getting in after it.

Once everyone was buckled in, Hizashi puts the car into drive and merges into traffic. It takes about 15 minutes before Hizashi parks, and once everyone is out of the car and onto the sidewalk Hizashi turns to Fred.

"The café is a block ahead. Stay close, we don't want to lose you!" Hizashi informs, turning and striding in the direction of the café.

Fred scrambles after the two men, dodging a few passersby before grabbing the sleeve of Shōta's jacket. Shōta, not having expected the sudden contact, jerked his arm away as he looks back, only to see the shocked expression on Fred's face. Realizing what the kid was trying to do, Shōta snatches Fred's hand, that was still in the air from where it was when holding the older man's jacket, and pulls him to his side. Hizashi, having been stopped briefly because of the commotion, continues to lead the way as Shōta put Fred in between Hizashi and himself. Hizashi, who had let go of Shōta's hand after the man put Fred between them, grabs Fred's own hand and continues the trek to the café.

Once the three walk into the cat café, Shōta moves from the back of the group and greets the hostess, the woman smiling and asking something, to which Shōta nods his head.

"Like I said, Shōta comes here and has donated here so often he was given a discount card. It's really a business card that has the Kanji characters "Discount Card" written on the back and the owners personal phone number. Anyway, The Hostess, Hara Yuna, knows Shōta, so she asked him if he wants his usual seating."

Nodding, Fred looks around the café, seeing that there are many cats of different breeds all over. The majority of the cats are lounging about on the floor, while others were climbing or sitting on the cat trees in the corners of the room. Some of the cats were also lounging on the laps of some of the people at the tables, most of whom were likely there on a date with their partner. There's also a table in the back with different toys strewn across it and in boxes, likely to prevent a cat from just taking one.

As they are lead into the back room of the café, Fred sees that this area has beanbags or plush chairs instead of tables, where quite a few cats themselves were laying. The Hostess stops in the middle of the room before turning to Shōta, where they exchanged a few words before she walked back to the front room. Hizashi, who had walked over to a rather large pile of beanbags, waves Fred over along with Shōta, holding up a grey adult cat who meowed in protest. Shōta walked ahead of Fred, gently scooping the cat from Hizashi's hold before plopping to sit beside his husband.

Fred sits down in front of Shōta, calmly holding his hand out for the cat to sniff. After the cat sniffs at his fingers they rub their head against Fred's fingers, the student taking that as a sign that he could pet.

Hizashi, having watched the interaction, leans back on his beanbag before commenting. "You seem to be good with cats."

Shrugging, Fred says, "In America I lived in a touristy town in New York farm country. I had a small job down the road from where I lived where I would feed the animals and help garden. They had, like, 15 cats in the two main barns, so I learned how to approach even the weary ones." Smiling, Fred continues. "There's this one, Alda, that was so fat he hated being picked up."

Shōta, who had Hizashi translate for him as fred spoke, cracked a smile at the image. "Was he a tabby?"

Fred nods, moving his hands to show the size of the cat. "Yeah, he's about this tall and this fat. He really doesn't weigh anything, but I guess it's just uncomfortable for him."

Hizashi, who had taken over petting the cats head, frowned before turning to Shōta. "Did you just say tabby or tabby?"

Shōta turned to Hizashi with a confused expression before answering. "Tabby."

Hizashi turns to Fred with a sly smirk, before socking the student lightly in the arm. "I thought you said you don't know any Japanese!"

Fred, who had rocked at the contact, gave Hizashi a puzzled expression. "I don't."

Frowning, Hizashi points at Shōta, "But he," Before pointing at Fred, "What did you hear him say?"

Fred gives Hizashi another puzzled look before repeating what he heard. "Was he a tabuby?"

"Ohhhhh!" Hizashi exclaims, slapping his forehead and falling back onto the beanbag, startling the cat into running.

"What?" Shōta snaps, upset that Hizashi scared away the cat.

"Tabby and tabby sound really similar in Japanese and English and I got confused. Sorry about the cat."

Sighing, Shōta stands and walks toward a waitress that was serving another couple.

Fred turns from watching Shōta to see Hizashi gazing after his husband with a small smile on his face, like he's falling for the man all over again. Smiling, Fred comments, "He doesn't talk a lot."

Hizashi blinks before turning to Fred, shrugging as he leans back into the beanbags. "Yeah. He's not exactly a social bird, hasn't been since I met him in High School."

Fred hums in understanding, before looking back to see Shōta walking over with two glasses of water. Handing one of the glasses to Fred, Shōta took a sip from his own after sitting. Hizashi grabs and takes a sip from Shōta's glass before the man placed it on the low table that had been hidden behind the beanbags, placing it there himself instead. Turning to face the student, Shōta watches as the boy looks around the room, looking happy to be surrounded by cats. "Wantu to feed sem treatsu?"

Fred turned at the question, his eyes lighting up at the idea. "Yes!"

Shōta smirks, giving Fred a nod of approval before reaching into the left pocket of his hoodie and producing a small bag of small, brown treats. The bag crinkled, and in response all three could hear a couple meows that could have only been in response to the crinckleing. Tossing the bag to Fred, Shōta watches as the boy fumbles with the twist tie that was holding the bag closed, not noticing the couple of cats that were approaching.

Watching as one by one the cats rub against Fred for attention and treats is, in short, adorable to Hizashi. Seeing Fred seem to get even more excited as the number of cats goes up is adorable, and looking over at Shōta shows that he's not the only one to find it so. Shōta was now holding the grey cat again, Eidorian if he remembers correctly, and looked quite content to take a nap where he sat.

-0-

Okay so originally this chapter and like, the next two were merged into 1, but seeing that hat would likely make it close to 20 pages I decided to break it up.


	3. Yuba's Restaurant

It was another half-hour before the three left the café. The walk back to the car was much less hectic than the way to the café, but to be safe Shōta once again kept Fred in between himself and Hizashi.

The three had spend their time in the café in relative silence, though Fred often spoke to ask questions. It wasn't long before Fred learned that the two adults have been teachers at U.A. for 6 years in Hizashi's case and 4 in Shōta's. Shōta had been recommended by Midnight, or Nemuri, against his wishes, but the man had joined the staff anyway after Hizashi convinced him. Fred also learned that Hizashi juggles three jobs; a radio host, Pro Hero, and U.A. teacher taking up most of his days with very few breaks. As it turns out, Hizashi is using one of his vacation days from his radio hosting to get to know Fred before he has to go back to work. Fred had thanked Hizashi, asking if he could visit his radio station at some point, getting an enthusiastic "Sure, anytime!" from Hizashi.

Fred also learned the name of the grey cat that seems to love Shōta, Eidorian, and that it translates to Adiran. Shōta had rescued the cat from the streets when it was a kitten and nursed it back to health, but because the apartment complex they live in doesn't accept animals that can't live in a tank, Shōta had brought him to the café to have a proper home. As it turns out, the café allows patrons to adopt the cats they house, and had promised to not allow anyone to adopt Eidorian for Shōta. It is actually quite common for the café to do so for people and have quite a few cats that are actually owned by patrons who can't currently or ever house their cat, all of whom have collars with their names and owners on them. Eidorian is no exception to this, and has a black and yellow collar with Shōta's name and the café's number on it.

After this discussion is when the three decided to head to the mall, and currently that is where they are headed.

Hizashi had tuned into his radio station, pointing out that it was the one previously playing on their way to the café.

"What genre is it? Or is it just the top trending?" Fred asked after listening for a few lyrics, unable to pinpoint what type of song it is.

Hizashi shrugs. "It started with playing the top 500 throughout the week, but now we have people call in and request a song. After it picked up more we made it so that on Saturdays we, the staff, pick our favorite music from during the week and play it. That's also when I accept calls from the Listeners and answer questions or requests such as Birthday shoutouts for the next week. It's a lot of fun!"

Fred smiles at the man's enthusiasm, finding it contagious. "Wow, that's awesome! Do you think I can come on Saturday to watch?"

Hizashi turns to Fred, having just pulled up to a light, with an excited grin. "Sure! If you want I can introduce you to the Listeners!"

Fred chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, feeling his neck and face heat up with a small flush. "Really? You don't think you'll get in trouble? I mean if you introduce only one of your student's don't you think someone might complain that your playing favorites?"

Hizashi nods in understanding. "True, but I guess I could introduce you as one of my fellow host's kid. Maybe Shōta can be the fellow host!"

Shōta gives Hizashi a look, promising a painful demise if pressed. Hizashi just gives the man an innocent smile before he turns back in time for the light.

Shaking his head at his husbands antics, Shōta turns and looks at Fred, holding out his phone. "Pick a food you want."

Fred, who had grabbed the phone while still looking at Shōta, looks down at the screen to see the photos app open, a noodle dish that looks like it was screenshotted from a restaurant page displayed. Swiping, Fred looks at another noodle dish with a different meat. Continuing, Fred looks at about twenty three different dishes before swiping back to the sixteenth, a picture with different sushi and sashimi layed out in a type of spread with a few dumpling dishes mixed in. "This looks nice." Fred says, handing the phone back to Shōta.

Taking the phone back, Shōta looks at the picture and nods, turning around to face Fred again. "You not have this type of restaurant in America?"

Fred shakes his head. "No, we do. I just want to get a taste of the sushi and sashimi in Japan. A trainer I knew visited Tokyo and wouldn't stop talking about it, so I'm curious."

Shōta nods again, before turning back around and addressing Hizashi. To whatever Shōta said, Hizashi nods I agreement before looking at Fred in the rearview mirror, not wanting to risk crashing while actively driving. "I haven't been to America, but I hear that the fish is not so good there."

Fred voices his indifference with a shrug. "I guess. I've never liked the tuna served or bought, and the octopus is kind of bland."

Hizashi nods, before pulling into a large parking lot. "Alright! Fred, keep a lookout for a parking space, the closer the better!"

-0-

After a few minutes of driving up and down a few lanes, Hizashi whoops in joy when they catch a car pulling out semi close to the building, of which Hizashi translates for Fred, telling the boy that the mall is called Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, Wookiees. Finally pulling into the parking space, Hizashi unbuckles before pointing at Fred's backpack. "Bring that, no point in paying for a ¥900 bag when we can bring our own!"

Fred snaps his head up, looking at Hizashi with wide, shocked eyes. "900? How much is that in dollars?"

Blinking, Hizashi turns to Shōta, likely asking the man the same question. Shōta pauses from closing the door, before giving an answer in Japanese. "Sho says it's about 7 American dollars."

Fred nods, letting out a puff of air before opening his door, careful not to hit Shōta, and steps out before slinging his backpack over his shoulders. Closing his door, Fred jogs to catch up to the two adults who had walked ahead. Looking up at the open mall in front of him, Fred sees that the building is more or less a large wall enclosing the mall, the buildings across each other too far apart to hold a roof, resulting in it being open aired. With the lack of roof, there is vegetation scattered all over, such as palm trees, flowers, and bushes. After walking through the main entrance, Fred sees that the mall has multiple floors, and despite the size of the main plaza, a little ways into the mall it becomes close enough that a bridge from the second and third floor connects the two sides of the mall, which also doubles as a convenient place to put an elevator. Every few hundred feet or so there are stairs leading up to the different floors, and farther into the mall Fred can see a few escalators leading up as well.

Looking to where Hizashi and Shōta were last, Fred sees the men a little further then before, prompting him to jog to catch up. Once behind the two men, Fred exclaims, "It's huge!"

Hizashi turns and smiles at Fred. "Yeah it is! It has a slight bend that way that leads to a movie theater, and near the center is the arcade! Keep an eye out for school supplies, the shops that usually sell them are coming up." Pointing further into the mall, Hizashi, who had been holding Shōta's hand since leaving the car, starts to pull his husband toward the direction he pointed. "Get anything you think you need, we'll pay for it so don't worry about the price." Hizashi adds as an afterthought, waving Fred to catch up and walk beside himself.

"Okay." Fred nods absentmindedly, looking around to see into the different stores with a look of awe. Seeing the different styles of the individual stores is something Fred notices pretty quick. Though most of the stores had their store names written in Kanji, a couple had them written using English characters. As the group walk deeper into the mall, Fred sees shops dedicated to Pokémon, Anime and Manga, day-to-day clothing, and many for food both as venders and shops.

Turning to look at Hizashi, Fred realizes that he must have slowed down or even stopped at some point because Hizashi wasn't walking alongside his left. Looking ahead, Fred quickly sees the two men stopped under a tree and looking back at him. Looking at the two men's faces, Fred can see Hizashi bouncing slightly while still holding Shōta's hand, hs scarf bouncing with him and hitting him in the face once before Hizashi makes smaller bounces. Shōta himself was looking at Fred with a small smirk on his face, glancing at Hizashi out of the corner of his eye every few seconds. Walking a little faster to catch up to the two men, Fred watches as Hizashi points to his left, picking up on his bouncing in his excitement.

Once in front of the men, Fred turns to see what has Hizashi so excited. Looking into the window, Fred sees an arcade with rows of gaming machines lined up, people of all ages weaving in between other people or stopped at one of the games.

Fred turns back to the two men, a questioning look in his eyes. "I thought we were going to eat first?"

Shōta, who's smirk only grows and becomes smug at Fred's question, nods. "Yesu. We go eat."

Hizashi let's out a pained, or irritated, whine. "Fine! But we're playing after!"

Watching Hizashi pout while turning around with a flourish causes Fred to burst out in giggles, to which Shōta turns and gives Fred an encouraging half smirk. Following the two men, Fred continues to look around at the different shops, but this time makes sure to keep an eye on Shōta and Hizashi.

-0-

After going up the closest staircase to the right side of the mall and walking for another minute or so Fred finds himself in front of a, by the looks of it, traditionally decorated Japanese restaurant. Looking through the window Fred can see tables with chairs or booths, along with a large bar at the back of the restaurant that people can sit at to watch their food be made. The restaurant has a few customers already, one larger family, a few obviously tourist couples, and a group of likely high schoolers in a booth with a chair pulled up to the end of the table.

Walking up to the hostess, who is a woman with orange hair and dog-like features, Hizashi asks for a table for three in Japanese, before they are all lead to a table close to the back and near where the staff would take the food from the kitchen. On the way to the table they are lead past the table of teens, one of them looking up at the three passing and asking, "Sensei?"

Hizashi and Shōta stop, causing Fred to accidentally bump into Shōta's back at the man's sudden stop. Turning to make sure Fred doesn't fall, Shōta waves the blonde to continue to follow him to the table, leaving Hizashi to talk to the teens.

Hizashi, who was perfectly okay with this, greets the seven first, son to be second, years. "Hey list- students! How've your summer breaks been?"

The student on the end, a boy with lizard features along with a tail and a pair of wings wearing a black kimono, turns in his seat. "We just watched the new All Might movie that came out a few days ago."

"Nice!" Hizashi holds up a hand for the student to high five, which he does. Turning to the rest of the students, Hizashi gets a few "Okay" and "Been fun" before he's asked how his summer's been.

"Been busy with Hero work and the radio show. DJ'd for a coworkers wedding in Tokyo, which was really amazing!" Quickly pulling out his phone, Hizashi pulls up a photo if him taking a selfie in a black suit and his hair braided back, a couple slow dancing in the background while Shōta was sitting with his back to the camera, his hair braided as well. There were a few people scattered in the background, none Pro Hero's by the look of it.

Swiping the screen, the group of students can see another selfie of Hizashi, this time the background is dark with random colorations like a club and with Shōta facing the camera and right next to Hizashi's left side. Shōta was flushed and his hair now loosely pulled back in a ponytail that was obviously not tied tight enough, and he was leaning against Hizashi while giving a more natural smile compared to his usual "I just ate a baby and liked it" one he uses around the students. Hizashi was sticking his tongue out while blinking only his left eye, his head tilted back and facing Shōta slightly so his tongue was close to touching Shōta. The girl in the last seat closest to the window on Hizashi's left, who's yellow hair is cut into a pixie bob and is wearing a pink sundress, lets out a small giggle before commenting, "I've never seen Aizawa Sensei smile like that! What got it out of him?"

Hizashi smirks as he puts the phone away, knowing that the next picture of him and Shōta kissing would be inappropriate to show to his students and also something Shōta wouldn't appreciate. "Well first off we were both drunk off some really good Scotch, and I also think some sake. I don't remember what I said but I think I told him to smile at the camera."

The girl makes a small squeal along with the boy next to her. The boy has extremely pale skin and black hair that goes a little past his ears in a short bob cut with random white streaks running through it and is wearing a white t-shirt with black sweats. The girl directly to Hizashi's right, who has red hair that was buzz cut and punk clothing, leans around Hizashi to see Fred and Shōta sitting at their table, Shōta, who was sitting across from Fred, was trying to help Fred read the menu when he can only read the kanji out loud to Fred. "Sensei, who's the kid with Aizawa Sensei? You two finally adopt?"

Hizashi blushes and shakes his head, a few strands of his bun falling out with the movement. "No! We didn't adopt! He's just living with us while he's in Japan. Fred-kun is a transfer student from America."

The whole table lets out a collective "Ohhh." before the student directly to Hizashi's left, a boy with white hair that has a gold streak running along the left side of his head and is also wearing punk clothing, though with a lot more metal then the girl, speaks up. "Why is he living with you two? I mean with both of you juggling multiple jobs I'd think you wouldn't be able to look after a student after school hours."

Hizashi smirks before leaning forward, prompting the teens to do the same. Whispering, Hizashi says, "Don't tell anyone, but Fred-kun has an Erasure Quirk."

The teens all make sounds of understanding and amazement, before collectively looking over at the table to see Fred looking over at them as well. Fred, realizing he was caught by the whole table of teens and his teacher, quickly ducks away and looks at his menu as if he's reading it.

Hizashi just chuckles lightly, before excusing himself. "Well I'm sure you want to get back to your meals, and you probably don't want to talk to a teacher outside school."

The teens all give their goodbyes, Hizashi returning each one with a bow before he walks away. Once sitting next to Shōta's left, who had had sat with his back to the group of teens, Hizashi takes up a menu and starts reading. After reading over the menu once, Hizashi stands and sits next to Fred with the menu in hand.

"Want me to translate the menu for you, or was Shōta simply reading it okay?"

Fred, who had looked up at Hizashi when the man stood and sat back down, nods. "That would be nice. I only recognized a few words here and there when Mr. Aizawa read it."

Hizashi nods his understanding, briefly looking up at Shōta before looking back at the menu and starts to read it out for Fred, stopping and explaining something when Fred asks.

It isn't long before they get through the whole menu, and Fred had chosen to order a platter of sashimi and a meal bowl of steamed dumplings along with a bowl of miso soup. Hizashi chooses a bowl of chirashi and Shōta a large ramen bowl with shrimp, tofu, and assorted vegetables. For an appetizer Shōta wants to get a platter of fried squid, and Hizashi wants to get an appetizer bowl of dumplings.

After their server comes back with three glasses of water ordered by Shōta, Hizashi orders for both himself and Fred before Shōta orders his own dishes. Once the waiter leaves to put their orders in Hizashi moves back to the seat next to Shōta. Once seated Hizashi links his hands together and rests them on the table and leans forward. "When Nezu told us that we're going to look after a new transfer student he hadn't told us much about where you live. All we got were your grades, school photo, and Quirk description, which was pretty vague if you ask me. Can you answer some questions we, well I, have?"

Fred nods, giving Hizashi an encouraging and excited smile. "Sure! There's not much to tell, but I'll try my best."

Grinning back, Hizashi jumps right into it. "So we know your Quirk's name, Vocal Eyes Touch Erasure, but we don't understand how that all works."

Thinking on what he knows of his own Quirk, Fred realizes that he really doesn't know much about it either. "Well, as we talked about last night my eyes can erase emitter type quirks along with some transformation type quirks. When I have Visual Erasure active my eyes glow in the dark enough to read close to my face; which actually comes in handy sometimes. My voice can also erase emitter type Quirks, and I think it caused someone to briefly lose function of an extra arm once. I don't know how to control my Vocal Erasure and every time I've used it my vocal cords are damaged."

Hizashi, who had been translating to Shōta the whole time, stops Fred's explanation with a hand gesture. "You're telling me you've never been able to control it? Not even once?"

Fred shakes his head. "No, ever since the first time it happened I couldn't stop it from damaging me. I did try, but all I got for it was a few weeks of being unable to talk."

Shōta asks something in Japanese, leaning forward to rest his crossed arms on the table. Hizashi, once Shōta finished speaking, translates for him. "Shōta, asked how you communicated during those few weeks."

Fred smiles sheepishly, before lifting his hands and starts waving them in patterns as he speaks. "I learned basic American Sign Language. My teacher also learned so he can understand what I was saying. It started with basic requests and only the alphabet, but after I was able to speak again I continued to learn."

Hizashi whistles quietly before being nudged in the side by Shōta, and quickly recounts what Fred had said. Turning back to Fred, Hizashi also starts talking while

making hand gestures and patterns, though they made no sense to Fred. "I actually learned Japanese Sign Language not long after I started talking. I was born with my Quirk and had no control over it. My first cry caused my parents and doctors to go partially deaf."

Fred winces in

sympathy.

Laughing in self deprecation, Hizashi continues. "My ears are mutated to better handle my Quirk, though only enough so that any internal vibrations won't hurt me; so I wear top of the line noise canceling headphones to protect myself."

Fred nods along with Hizashi, but furrows his eyebrows in curiosity when a question pops into his head. "Did you have to wear noise canceling headphones as a kid or were you able to learn to control your voice early?"

"Well," Hizashi starts, rubbing his left ear as if remembering a past injury, "I'm also partially deaf, but not to the point of needing hearing aids all the time. I do have them, but I really only use them during school hours or if I'm at a fundraiser."

Fred tilts his head in curiosity. "You go to fundraisers?"

Nodding excitedly, Hizashi says, "Yeah! I go to all kinds of fundraisers when I can, and I've hosted a bunch too!"

"Really? What do you usually raise the money for?" Fred asks, leaning forward.

"Usually for damage relief from villian attacks, since I can't do as much hero work now I try and help where I can. I've also done a few for the deaf or hard of hearing. Those are a load of fun, because everything is both spoken and signed!"

Fred smiles at Hizashi's excitement, before turning to Shōta. "Do you go to these?"

After Hizashi translates, Shōta nods his head before answering. "Sho usually goes as a donator, and occasionally as my guest. Anyone who goes and knows us both thinks we're just 'really good friends.'" Hizashi says, giving Fred air quotes, to which Fred snorts in amusement.

"Anyway," Hizashi says, "back to our earlier conversation, you were explaining your Quirk."

"Oh, right!" Fred starts before holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers. "The last part is that I can erase quirks by touching them. It's really uncomfortable for me to do, and honestly, I wish I couldn't."

Shōta, after hearing this, scrunches his eyebrows in concern, and when Fred sees the change in expression on Shōta face he elaborates. "Whenever I activate Touch Erasure my entire body starts tingling. It feels like when your foot falls asleep and the blood is returning, but it's all over and ten times worse." Shrugging, Fred continues. "It's really uncomfortable, and borderline painful. I do know that when I touch someone the tingling shifts to only be where I'm touching the person, and that alone is disorientating."

Shōta nods along to Fred's explanation, and when Hizashi finishes translating he says in English, "We work on that first. You show us later."

Fred's eyes widen, but before he can say something the waiter arrives with their appetizers, setting a bowl of dumplings and their sauce in front of Hizashi and a platter of breaded and fried squid tentacles with their sauce in front of Shōta. Hizashi and Shōta thank the waiter in Japanese when their food is set in front of them, and after the waiter leaves Fred turns back to Shōta.

"What do you mean we're working on Touch Erasure first? I just told you I don't want to use it."

Shōta raises an eyebrow at Fred, and signals for Hizashi to not translate with his left hand by placing it on Hizashi's right arm. "You can not be a Hero and not use your Quirk. You can learn to use it or go home."

Fred looks down at the table at Shōta's words, taking his arms off the table and instead hugs himself.

Hizashi turns to Shōta, worry clear in his eyes. Shōta can only shrug, not knowing what to do for the boy across from him. Sighing, Hizashi eats his dumplings before speaking up, wanting to break the silence.

"I'm sure you're curious of who those kids were."

Fred, who had stopped hugging himself in favor of staring at his hands, looks up at Hizashi before looking past the man and at the table the teens were previously at, the table now void of people and used dishes. Nodding, Fred gives Hizashi his attention.

"They're student's from Yuuei that are all going into their second year. Four of them are in the Hero Coarse; Tokeru Akane, Kenshi Shoinu, Hyoto Domizu, and Hachurui Kiboko.

"Tokeru-san, the girl with short red hair, is able to manipulate metal at will. Kenshi-san is the boy that has dog ears, and he can turn into different dog breeds. I think he's aiming to be a rescue hero. Hyoto-san, the girl with the long, fading blue hair, can manipulate water, or something similar. Hachurui-san was the lizard boy on the end. His mother has a lizard Mutation Quirk and his father a bird Mutation Quirk, which gave him the dragon features."

Fred holds up a finger to ask something, but Hizashi beats him to it. "No, he can't breathe fire." Fred closes his mouth and lowers his hand, looking rather put out at this fact.

Hizashi just chuckles at Fred before continuing. "One is in the Support Coarse, and his name is Kinzoku Kinzokuhen. He's the one with the white hair with the gold streak. He can transform metals into other types of metals, give metals that can be magnetic a weak magnetic field, and manipulate any metal to an extent. It's, complex, but Tokeru-san is helping him strengthen it.

"The last two are in General Education. Sosa Hikari and Kataru Tokukiita. Sosa-san is the pail one with black and white hair. He can manipulate light. And no, he can't do it to the point something becomes invisible, it just becomes really dark or really bright."

After taking a sip from his glass of water, Hizashi continues. "Finally, Kataru-san is the one with short yellow hair. She can speak to anyone that has heard her voice, and uh, hold on."

Turning to Shōta, Hizashi asks the man something, and after getting the needed answer turns back to Fred. "Okay, so the person she wants to talk to has to hear her voice once, talk to her once, and she has to either remember their face or be looking at a photo of it. It's not telepathy, because she has to speak out loud. So far we know she can speak to at least nineteen people because I caught her cheating with the whole class on an English quiz. She originally applied for the Hero coarse, but because of the Entrance exam she couldn't be accepted and was instead invited to General Education." Nudging Shōta, Hizashi continues with a sly smirk. "Sho-chan over here has been advocating for her to move into the Hero coarse, and it's finally paid off. As of next year she will be in class 2-B!"

Fred smiles over at Shōta, seeing the man glaring at Hizashi, though his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

Hizashi just chuckles at his husband before filling him in on what he said, causing the man to roll his eyes and stuff the last bit of squid into his mouth. The waiter chooses that moment to come by and remove the finished dishes, Hizashi thanking him for both himself and Shōta seeing that the man was still chewing.

It isn't long after the waiter leaves that he brings the groups meals, setting the sashimi platter in front of Fred and the large bowl of dumplings in the empty seat next to the boy, along with Hizashi's bowl of chirashi and Shōta's bowl of ramen.

Fred looks at his sashimi, only able to recognize the eel, squid, though only because it still had tentacles, two types of tuna, salmon, and the octopus. Turning to Hizashi, Fred points at the two he doesn't recognize. "Mr. Yamada, do you know what these are? I've seen this one but I've never seen this."

Hizashi, having looked up at his name, sees which ones Fred is pointing at. "The first one is saba, or mackerel, and the other is uni, sea urchin."

Fred scrunches his nose at the second one, before asking, "Is sea urchin good? I didn't know you could even eat them."

Hizashi nods his head vigorously. "It's really good! Sho doesn't like the texture though, says it feels like eating toothpaste."

Fred once again scrunches his nose, but decides to eat it first. Easily cutting the uni with his chopsticks, Fred picks up one half and eats it, chewing it slowly before finally swallowing. Nodding to himself, Fred picks up the second half and eats that as well, Hizashi giving a quiet cheer. "Finally found someone else who likes it!"

Fred chuckles, covering his mouth to prevent it from opening on accident, before swallowing and speaking. "I agree with Mr. Aizawa, it does feel like toothpaste, but the flavor is way too good to pass up."

Hizashi sticks his tongue out at Shōta before digging into his own meal, Shōta ignoring his Husbands childish actions in favor of stuffing his face with noodles.

After a few minutes of eating in silence Fred's phone lets off a trill, causing the boy to scramble to put it on silent. "Sorry," Fred winces, "that's one of my friends from America."

Hizashi shakes his head, waving Fred to answer it. "It's fine, you can answer it."

Fred nods, before quickly unlocking his phone and opening the conversation that's highlighted blue, which is also his group chat with his closest friends from America.

MicMic: Yo anyone else unable to sleep?

Freddy: Yeah. Want me to come over?

MicMic: Sure, I'll unlock the back door. Make sure to lock it on your way in.

Freddy: Dude

MicMic: What?

MicMic: OH!

Freddy: LMAO WOOOOOOWWWW

MicMic: Dude it's been like a day cut me some slack!

Freddy: Nah, you're stuck with this.

MicMic: Noooooooo!

Freddy Anderbro took a screenshot!

MicMic: aww come on!

Freddy: Wallow in your misery.

MicMic: Rude.

BruceyBro Host took a screenshot!

Freddy: Sup Bro!

BruceyBro: Wallow in your misery is being added to my "Fred's a poet and doesn't know it" list.

Freddy: Wait you're still doing that?

BruceyBro: Yup! I've added like, 12 since you last asked.

Freddy: Wow, someone doesn't have a life.

BruceyBro: Hush.

Valkyrie: I helped with the list. Also Mick next time you can't sleep don't say it in a group chat, I was asleep.

MicMic: How is it that the guy in a different country answered me first?

BruceyBro: IDK.

Freddy: Talent.

BruceyBro: No.

Valkyrie: time difference?

MicMic: Oh yeah...

BruceyBro: Being on the other side of the world does that.

MicMic: Wait Freddy what r u doing now?

Freddy: Out eating lunch. It's 2:50 here.

Valkyrie: It's 12:50 over here.

Valkyrie: Where are you eating lunch? You said 'out'.

Freddy: Uhhh...

BruceyBro: Pffffff don't even know the restaurant name!

Freddy: It's in Japanese!

BruceyBro: Oh, that makes sense.

Freddy: Mr. Yamada says it translates to Yuba's Restaurant

MicMic: Who?

BruceyBro: Nice original naming style

Valkyrie: Mr. Yamada?

Freddy: One of my hosts. The other is Mr. Aizawa.

BruceyBro: Oh yeah you mentioned living with two guys before moving.

MicMic: Why was I not told of this?

Valkyrie: Are they nice?

Freddy: You didn't ask?

BruceyBro: Ouch!

Freddy: Yes they're good people. Both are Pro's too!

MicMic: Hero names. now.

Valkyrie: That's so cool!

MicMic: H

MicMic: E

BruceyBro: Pictures?

MicMic: R

MicMic: O

Freddy: FINE! I'll ask!

MicMic: N

MicMic: Wow normally you let me finish. Rude.

Freddy: My phone buzzing like a bee is not fun while in a restaurant.

BruceyBro: He has a point.

BruceyBro: Also adding that to the list.

Freddy: Dude...

Valkyrie: Lol

BruceyBro: ITS POETIC!

Freddy: IT'S A SIMPLE SIMILE!

MicMic: Are we getting those pic's or?

Freddy: If y'all shut up for two seconds

BruceyBro: Oof!

Valkyrie: fair enough.

MicMic: Rude!

BruceyBro: You were still talking too!

Freddy: Details.

Freddy:

MicMic: Wow, the blonde must have really long hair.

BruceyBro: Wow they're a lot younger than I thought they would be.

Valkyrie: They're teachers too right?

Freddy: Mr. Yamada's hair goes down to his lower back.

Freddy: Yeah they're 30.

MicMic: What does he do with it?

BruceyBro: Wow, tell the black haired one that he looks really good for 30.

Valkyrie: Dude...

Freddy: And yes they're teachers. Mr. Yamada, the blonde, teaches English and Mr. Aizawa, the one stuffing his face, is my homeroom teacher.

MicMic: Why would you ask him to tell his teacher he looks good?

Freddy: I told Mr. Yamada to tell him you said so.

BruceyBro: Wait really?

Valkyrie: Holy shit.

MicMic: What did he say?!

Freddy: He's super uncomfortable omg!

Freddy: He's blushing slightly holy shit what!?

BruceyBro: rip

MicMic: Wow.

Freddy: Mr. Yamada, who's his husband btw, told me to tell you he agrees.

Valkyrie: HOLY SHIT!

BruceyBro: WAIT WHAT?

MicMic: R.I.P. Bruce Host.

Freddy: You can see Mr. Yamada's ring why y'all flipping out?

Valkyrie: Wait really?

MicMic: Omg yup there it is. Barely.

MicMic:

BruceyBro: Duuuuuude! You don't tell someone to tell their spouse that you're friend said that they're hot!

Freddy: Relax! Mr. Yamada is totally ok with it.

BruceyBro: What you mean?

Freddy: He's currently trying not to laugh, like you have no idea how weird it is to get that type of reaction out of Mr. Aizawa.

BruceyBro: What does he not show emotion?

Freddy: No he does, but it's more action based. Like this morning as soon as he woke up he hugged Mr. Yamada.

Valkyrie: Aww!

MicMic: Aww, cute.

BruceyBro: Oh.

Freddy: We just got the check and Mr. Yamada wants to go to the arcade and get my school shopping over with.

Valkyrie: Sounds fun.

MicMic: Oof. Thanks for the supplies though.

Freddy: Welc.

BruceyBro: ttyl.

Looking up as he locks his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket, Fred sees Hizashi has finally got his laughter under control and Shōta is putting his credit card away. Finally standing when Hizashi and Shōta get up, Fred throws his backpack onto his shoulders as Hizashi puts his scarf on and Shōta his jacket.

-0-

I Hate this ending but the next chapter picks up right after this. Like the continuation is instant.

The first picture is of Fred turned away from both Shōta and Hizashi, with Hizashi throwing up a peace sign with his left hand and Shōta with his mouth partially puffed from food and still holding his chopsticks, though his right hand is out of the frame and his left is handing at his side. Fred is winking with his left eye and has his tongue caught between his teeth and sticking straight out slightly. Hizashi's bowl still has a few Sashimi and Shōta's bowl is almost empty, while Fred's Sashimi platter is empty along with his dumpling bowl, the only dish that's obviously his and still has food in it is a half empty bowl of miso soup. Hizashi's glass is half full, Shōta's is behind Fred's head, along with Fred's own glass. Hizashi's bun is coming undone slightly, and his scarf is draped over the back of his chair to prevent it from getting dirty. Shōta's jacket is also off and draped over the back of his chair and his hair is tucked behind his ears. Fred's jacket is still on but you can see the collar of his shirt, which is black, and one draw string is tucked in between his shirt and jacket. Fred's backpack is visible on the empty seat. Hizashi also has a soy sauce dish that's half full and slightly clouded with wasabi. You can barely see the mall through the window because of it being out of focus, but it is evident that the restaurant is not on ground level because you can see the obvious top of a tree.

The second picture is a zoomed in photo of Hizashi's hand where you can barely see his ring on the edges of his finger.


End file.
